In a distributed storage system, a plurality of storage nodes host one or more memory devices. Applications executing on one or more other nodes send input/output operations (IOPSs) to the storage nodes. Due to the distributed nature of the system, maintaining data consistency introduces delays and storage overhead in many systems.
The system and methods disclosed herein provide an improved storage scheme for a distributed storage system.